We Won't Become Friends
by Dragyn
Summary: A short fic from Rufus' point of view. Centered around where President Shinra is killed and Rufus takes over. Rated PG for little language.


I don't own Final Fantasy. I think you already knew that. This might be continued. Might not. All depends if I get any good ideas. Don't think I will though. -_-'**  
  
We Won't Become Friends**  
  
President Shinra has been assassinated.  
  
I allowed a quick glance at the soldier and nodded. It was news to me, but I was not shocked. The old man was to die one day or another, with all the hatred that was thrown in the way of the company. He was a fool not to see it, not to enhance security that much more. It was most likely one of the eco-terrorist groups that were against the reactors and whatnot. Avalanche was one of them... they were probably to blame. Not like I cared.  
  
I exhaled slowly and let my gaze drift to the window. It was night, though hardly noticeable. Midgar was almost always dark, no matter what time of day or year.  
  
Was my response, not directly addressing the soldier, just anyone who would reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man nod.  
  
We just received word of his death. It appears something had escaped from floor sixty-seven and caused a massacre, killing at least twenty-five Shinra employees and the President himself.  
  
I brought up a gloved hand to brush away a strand of golden hair that had fallen in my face. I looked up with flashing blue eyes that almost made the soldier wince.  
  
Floor sixty-seven, eh? Hojo's labs, correct? I wonder what the bastard's up to now... I trailed off, letting my gaze drift slowly to the window once more.  
  
The soldier inquired, but I paid no heed, continuing my speech of sorts.  
  
He had that red beast. I'd be damned if that wasn't the case. No, but Avalanche? They bombed the reactors and brought down the sector seven plate. I bet they killed him and blamed it on Hojo's experiments. Tell me that was it. Hojo's too bent on security and precautions to allow and escape.  
  
Sir, I'm afraid it was neither Red XIII nor Avalanche.  
  
The soldier flinched as I brought my fist down on the desk. My patience was just about up.  
  
Then what was it? Are you about to tell me that..._Sephiroth_ waltzed in there and ran my old man through? I stood up quite suddenly, knocking over the glass that sat on the desk, letting the water drip to the red carpet.  
  
Actually, sir, The soldier hesitated, sensing the annoyance that was clear in my eyes. You should go yourself.  
  
Very well. I sat back down, into the relaxing pose from which I came. Send for a helicopter.  
  
At once, Vice-president Rufus. The man turned to leave.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I spoke out, in a bolder tone.   
  
Yes, sir?  
  
It's President Rufus as of now.   
  
Of course, sir.  
  
****  
  
The view was clear through the bay windows. Two men had Palmer by the arms. Not like they could get their hands around any other part of his anatomy. Palmer was talking to them, and obviously shaking. I saw the man glance up at the helicopter, then run from their grasp.  
  
Damn Palmer. What's gotten into that fat bastard? I said aloud, but mainly to myself.  
  
My gaze drifted to the president's chair. The man lay there, a pool of blood around him, hardly noticeable on his read suit. Quite suddenly, I saw the sword. Long and silver, protruding from my father's back. I knew as well as anyone that the weapon was the Masamune. A blade only the legendary Sephiroth could wield.  
  
Take us around. I commanded the pilot. To the balcony.  
  
A few moments later, I touched down from the helicopter, only to be confronted by Palmer.   
  
He was _here_, Rufus! Palmer's whiney voice cut through the air. I saw him! I heard him!  
  
I sighed as I walked past the blundering man. A brisk breeze caught me and tossed my hair and the folds of my expensive suit.  
  
I swear! Palmer went on. I saw Sephiroth!  
  
I jerked my head back toward Palmer. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the footsteps behind me. I slowly turned to face the newcomers. A blonde man, a large dark skinned man, two women and ... the red beast....  
  
I spoke to Palmer, pretending that I didn't see the odd group.  
  
So...so Sephiroth was actually here... I raised my head to lock eyes with the blonde man. ...By the way, The spiky haired man's eyes gleamed. Palmer took this initiative and ran away like the coward he was. Who are you guys?  
  
The spiky blonde spoke first, running a hand through his impossible hair, I'm Cloud, former Soldier First Class!  
  
The large dark man stepped forward and trust his hands forward. With dismay, I realized that his right forearm was actually a gun.  
  
I'm from Avalanche! He boomed. I sighed. I could've guessed.  
  
The dark haired woman raised her hand, Same here!  
  
The woman next to her looked at the ground for a moment. I immediately identified her as the Ancient, the one the Turks have been after forever.  
  
She looked up and shrugged. ....A flower girl from the slums.  
  
The red beast said nothing at first, but I didn't expect it to. It narrowed it's eyes as it looked at me. With a flick of it's tail, it spoke.  
  
A research specimen. I allowed my eyes to widen slightly. Hojo picks up the strangest creatures.  
  
I shrugged. What a crew. I paused for a moment, then smoothed my hair with nonchalance. Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc.  
  
The large man stepped forward again. "You only President, 'cause your old man died!"  
  
"That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech." I replied suavely and laughed. I felt like a cat of sorts. Leading these fools in and playing with them like mice.  
  
I walked to the woman with dark hair, my steps fluid and smooth.  
  
"...Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working."  
  
Turning, I faced the Ancient.   
  
"The population thought that Shinra would protect them."  
  
I walked to the man with the gun arm.   
  
"Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you."  
  
I took a step backward when the man sneered at me. I readjusted my composure and went on.   
  
"It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man."  
  
I spun on my heels and faced the railing of the balcony.  
  
"A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them."  
  
"He likes to make speeches just like his father." I heard the voice from behind me. I bunched my hands into fists.  
  
Cloud spoke in a lowered voice, but I still heard. "Get outta this building with Aeris!  
  
Aeris, eh? So that was the Ancient' s name.  
  
"What?" The gun arm man replied.  
  
The spiky haired man continued, "I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!"  
  
Later may not be a possibility for you, Cloud.  
  
"The hell's that supposed to mean? The large man retorted.  
  
"I'll tell you later! Just take my word for it! I'll go after I take care of him!" Cloud replied.  
  
It was as if they all had forgotten I was there. Speaking like fools among themselves.  
  
"Awright, Cloud!" Barret said as his heavy footsteps told me that he left. The others, all but Cloud, followed.  
  
I turned around to face my challenger, he was obviously up for a fight.   
  
"Why do you want to fight me?" I tried, raising my arms slightly.  
  
"You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth." Cloud replied monotony.  
  
Hm, exactly. I replied as I walked to the side of Cloud.  
  
"Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?" I asked, rather off the subject. Anything to throw the jerk off balance.  
  
Cloud sighed. "...A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!"  
  
"I see. I shook my head in mock sadness and frowned. I guess this means we won't become friends."  
  



End file.
